Roommate
by waterrain
Summary: Au All Human. Alfred Jones is eighteen years old & he is starting college in a month.He becomes the roommate of man named Arthur Kirkland. Alfred has no idea that his roommate is a co-owner of the strip joint Viva La Vida and a punk. Secret Punk!Arthur
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Alfred Jones point of view.**

**Roommate **

**By waterrain**

I looked into the mirror and grinned widely for first impressions are really important. I'm wearing my best blue jeans, a simple short sleeve black shirt, a brown jacket with the number 50 on the back of it, white socks, and black boots. I decided against wearing a hat for what if that person hates hats? Seriously not going to risk it and stuff.

"Good luck, Alfred." My twin stated calmly and I rolled my eyes at him. Why would I need to be wished good luck? Anyone would be happy to have me as a roommate. I waved at him before getting into my heroic car. Ever since the tender age of ten I started saving my money up for a car, putting my money inside of a bank account, worked for my neighbors, took on a part-time job, and by my seventeenth birthday had enough to buy myself a car.

I parked my hard earned vehicle, unbuckled the lifesaving seatbelt, in a cool manner got out, and made sure to lock it because I don't want to risk anyone taking anything from my car. Normally, The inside of my car is messy and all that to detour peeps from even wanting to open the car door. I made sure to take out all of the balled up newspapers, candy wrappers, plastic plates, the three metal spoons, and a whole lot of other stuff. Yeah, I had to make sure the inside of my car is completely clean and no clutter for first impressions are important.

"Hello, My name is Alfred Jones. We talked over the phone and you said that you had to meet me before deciding whether or not to accept me as your roommate." I made sure that my voice sounded mature, calm, and first impressions are really important. Of course I can't act like my usual self because then I really doubt this Arthur Kirkland will agree to have me as his roommate.

" You do not look like a hooligan." Arthur commented to me and I just looked at him. Not sure what the heck to say because I do not want to screw up or say something wrong. "You seem to be pretty quiet. I'll show you to my apartment and we can discuss on how to divide up the cost."

I'm tempted to say 'Heck yeah', but I'm not through the clear yet and no paperwork has been signed. I simply nodded my head in the same polite manner that my twin does to peeps and it seems to be working really well.

"Alright then please follow me." Arthur said calmly, I nodded again, and followed him. Arthur seems to be a polite, boring, and all that other stuff. I saw the back of his neck as he moved his blond hair and is that a tattoo? I rubbed my eyes, his neck was covered again, and was my mind playing tricks on me or something? I walked into Arthur's apartment and he said 'You may take a seat, Jones'.

"Alfred Jones, About how old are you?"

"I'm old enough to vote, but not old enough to drink alcohol."

"You are either eighteen, nineteen, or twenty years old."

"May I ask a question?"

"Yes, Alfred Jones."

"About how old are you, Arthur Kirkland?"

I could have sworn Arthur smirked at me, but my eyes must be messing with me or something because as soon as I looked at him again. He was smiling politely and not a trace of a smirk. I think I'm going crazy.

"I'm old enough to drink alcohol, but not old enough to be your parent. What name do you wish for me to call you by Alfred or Jones?"

"Alfred."

"And you can call me, Arthur. I will get the paperwork and you will become my roommate."

I nodded my head in agreement. Arthur has blond hair, he's slightly shorter than me, has green eyes, big eyebrows, and I'm trying to figure out his age. Seriously, It is bugging me and he didn't give me a straight answer. Of course I didn't give me a straight answer on my age, but hey there is only three choices with mine and stuff.

"Sign here, Alfred."

I nodded my head again, silently read it, and signed it. Arthur took the paper and looked at me.

"I will be back. After all I have to turn in this paper and make it official that you are to become my roommate."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Arthur Kirkland point of view.**

**Roommate **

**By waterrain**

"Hello, My name is Alfred Jones. We talked over the phone and you said that you had to meet me before deciding whether or not to accept me as your roommate."

I can tell this blond haired American is trying to sound so called mature by making his deep very deep. On the phone his voice was not very deep nor was it high pitched, but a normal kind of tone. It is funny that this Alfred Jones is trying to fool me.

"You seem to be pretty quiet. I'll show you to my apartment and we can discuss on how to divide up the cost." I commented to him. He was biting his lip, hands twitching, and I can tell Alfred was keeping himself from saying anything along with not making any excited movements. I'm not an idiot nor was I born yesterday.

"Alright then please follow me." I said calmly to him and he followed after me like a meek kitten. It is rather amusing. To be honest I'm pretending to be polite, nice, and so on. After all I have to make a good first impression this time around.

So far I have had seventeen failed attempts at gaining a roommate. I'm not dishearten by that number for it is not my fault those people were tasteless little cowards.

About ten of them were scared of my ear piercings and quickly decided to leave without even seeing my apartment…Fucking prats… I do not see why they were so frightened it is only six on each ear. So I took out my earrings and tried again to get a roommate. How bloody hard is it to get one lousy roommate? Turns out it is pretty darn difficult...

The rest looked at my apartment and quickly left without signing. Honestly, What do they have against heavy metal posters? What do they have against skulls and pirate flags? What do they have against my guitar? What do they have against a large pink unicorn stuffed toy that happens to have a skull scarf around its neck?

I had to take out my ear rings and tongue ring. Yesterday I had to buy a nice boring suit, tie, and other such rubbish. Waste of my bloody money and effort.

Not to mention having to make the living room, kitchen, and bathroom look very boring. It was very time consuming. I believe this time I shall gain a roommate for this one looks young and dumb. When he signs that piece of paper. I can put everything back to normal and dye the tips of my hair green.

"You may take a seat, Jones."

Alfred nodded at me again, once noticed how he bites down on his lip, and I can see right through him. Honestly, He is not doing a good job at hiding how he wants to speak and I do not believe he can see right through me.

"Alfred Jones, About how old are you?"

"I'm old enough to vote, but not old enough to drink alcohol."

"You are either eighteen, nineteen, or twenty years old."

"May I ask a question?"

"Yes, Alfred Jones."

"About how old are you, Arthur Kirkland?"

I couldn't help, but smirk at him for he is being rather cute with all the 'May I ask a question' and 'Arthur Kirkland'. Of course I forced myself to put on a nice polite smile.

"I'm old enough to drink alcohol, but not old enough to be your parent. What name do you wish for me to call you by Alfred or Jones?"

"Alfred."

"And you can call me, Arthur. I will get the paperwork and you will become my roommate. Sign here, Alfred."

Once again the blue eyed America nodded his head like a bobble head, biting down on those poor lips that must be so abused for he keeps on biting them, and I found it to be rather cute on how he tries his very best to keep quiet.

Yes, He is not really talking. However I can tell he will be quite the talker by how much he bites those lips and I'm rather observant. I prefer to think of myself as Sherlock Holmes, but better for I have more style and I'm quite sexy if I do say so myself.

"I will be back. After all I have to turn in this paper and make it official that you are to become my roommate."

I think I'm going to keep up my appearance of being boring, polite, and so on around Alfred. I smirked for that paper has been signed and I'm turning it in to make it official. I finally got a bloody roommate and it looks like eighteen was the lucky number.

I wonder how long it will take Alfred to figure out the truth about me? Regardless, He signed the contract and will be my roommate for three years…

"You finally managed to get someone to be your roommate. Did you use blackmail?"

"Shut the fuck up, Frog. I did not use any bloody blackmail and stop chuckling before I kick your arse back to your homeland."

"As always so violent, rude, and I'm glad that I live at a different location from you. I will be on my way out. I was visiting my dear friend, Gilbert. I feel sorry for whoever is your roommate."

Francis walked away, I flipped him off, and after a moment calmly turned the signed contract to the person behind the desk.

"Have a nice day, Mister Kirkland."

"I'm having a marvelous day not a nice one. I feel as if eighteen is my new lucky number."

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^ Both Alfred and Arthur are pretending. Who do you feel sorry for ^_^ Alfred or Arthur?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Alfred Jones point of view.**

**Roommate **

**By waterrain**

I'll do my heroic victory dance when I go back home to gather up my belongings. The living room looks really boring, no posters, no paintings, and the walls are white as freshly fallen snow. Oh, well I'll hang up some photos and a few batman posters.

"I hope I did not keep you waiting, Alfred."

How the heck do I reply that comment, I tilted my head, and just gave Arthur a blank look. This guy is really polite and it's a bit uncomfortable because the only polite person I know is Kiku. Peeps consider my twin polite, but that's a load of crap and they don't have to live with him. He hogs the bathroom, comments on how pancakes should always have maple syrup, and the list goes on.

Hah, but no longer will I live my twin and my parents for I managed to become somebody's roommate. Heck yeah, baby!

"Arthur, I have to go and collect my belongings." I said in a very mature voice, I'm copying the tone of that one dude in that whatever movie, and I believe I have Arthur fooled by my amazing act.

"Yes, Of course. Make sure to be safe, Alfred."

"I'll be back."

It was hard as heck not to do the Arnold Schwarzenegger voice when I said 'I'll be back', but I managed to mentally hold myself back and say it in a very mature voice.

"Of course since you signed a contract, Alfred."

I nodded my head, stood up, and walked towards the door. I opened it up and closed it. I walked a few feet away from the door and could have sworn I heard cackling, but I must be hearing things since I'm feeling pretty darn hungry. My cell ringed and after a moment answered it.

"Hey, Feliks."

"Hi, Alfie. I like found the perfect part time job for you."

"Does it involve cross-dressing?"

"Nope."

"Come on out with it, Fel."

"I have my connections. I was able to get you a job as a part time stripper at-"

"What?"

"The strip joint is called _Viva la Vida."_

"Isn't that a title of a song from that one band…What the heck was the band called again…"

"Alfie, Viva La Vida in Spanish means-"

"Seriously, Can you see me being a stripper?"

"Yes and you can pick a nickname for yourself. No one there is called The Hero. Think about it, Alfie. You will make more cash there and stuff."

I always wanted to be called by 'The Hero' and I believe that I'm willing to become a part-time stripper just for that sole reason. I'm not sure if I'll do a good job at being a stripper, but it's worth a shot since I'll be called 'The Hero'.

"Where is the Viva La Vida strip club?"

"Don't worry I'll pick you up."

"I became someone's roommate today."

"Oh, You finally managed to become someone's roommate after a month of trying?"

"Yep and the apartment complex is…Volbeat."

"Is the owner of that apartment complex Danish?"

"I don't know, Feliks. I want to eat a Danish and just to let you know I'm talking about the pastry. So stop your giggling because I didn't mean that I wanted to do anythinig sexual to a Danish person when I said I want to eat a Danish..Stop giggling, Feliks. Anyway, I'm starving and I'll be heading to McDonalds before heading home to collect my belongings."

"I'll look up the apartment complex Volbeat and when you are all settled in give me a call. Bye, Alfred."

"Bye, Feliks."

I ended the call, put my beloved cell phone back into my front pocket, and opened up my car door. Sat down and put on my seatbelt before starting my heroic automobile up.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**"I'll be back" is a catchphrase associated with Arnold Schwarzenegger, which he first used in his role as the title character from the 1984 science fiction thriller film _The Terminator_.**

**Volbeat is a Danish rock band formed in Copenhagen. They play a fusion of rock and roll, heavy metal, punk and rockabilly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Arthur Kirkland's point of view.**

**Roommate **

**By waterrain**

"I hope I did not keep you waiting, Alfred."

The poor thing had no idea what to say. It is difficult to contain my chuckles, but I managed for there is no need to frighten him.

"Arthur, I have to go and collect my belongings."

Oh there he goes again with the so called 'Mature Voice'.

"Yes, Of course. Make sure to be safe, Alfred."

"I'll be back."

"Of course since you signed a contract, Alfred."

I waited until Alfred was out of the door and after a moment cackled for I finally have a roommate. I'm well off in the money department, but I wish to have the roommate experience and at long last my dream has come true.

The damn doubting wankers can go bugger themselves with a flaming dildo. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed speed dial 3.

"Hello, Antonio. I have a roommate."

"That's nice. Oh, yeah later on tonight I will be doing an interview. Do you want to also take part in it after all you own half of the Viva La Vida strip club?"

"Who is the hopeful stripper?"

"A male with blond hair and blue eyes. I received a photo from my source. Oh and according to my source he is pretty cheerful."

"The name not the dratted appearance."

"Let's see, His name is Alfred Jones and he will want his nickname to be….The Hero."

"What is his age?"

"Eighteen years old and he will be going into college next month."

"Did your source give you any more information?"

"Nope. So do you want to join in with interviewing Alfred Jones?"

"Hell no. I think the hopeful stripper is my roommate and I'm pretending to be very boring not to mention polite man. Fax me the photo and I will be able to tell whether or not the hopeful is my roommate or not."

"It would be awkward with the whole your roommate being a stripper at a strip joint which you own half of it."

"Don't sound so bloody happy. It is sickening, Antonio."

"You should be receiving that fax in about a minute."

"Thank you and good bye, Antonio."

I looked at my fax machine and it beeped at me. Picked up the photo and bloody hell it really is my roommate, Alfred Jones.

In this photo the blond American was smiling brightly showing off his white teeth, having two thumbs up, his left eye closed, and wearing only a pair of blue swimming trunks.

Oh, well I just won't let him know I'm the co-owner of Viva la Vida. I sat down on my sofa still holding the photo and couldn't help, but think that Alfred's nipples ought to be pierced. I folded the photo up several times before putting it inside of my wallet.

It would be interesting having my roommate work at a strip joint that I Co-own with Antonio and besides it will put my skills to a real test. It would make my game with Alfred so much more interesting and fun. I pulled out my cell phone and texted '**_Antonio, Hire Alfred Jones and don't mention my real name_**'. Antonio texted back '**_Alright besides no one here at Viva La Vida knows your real name…They know you by your nickname England. They have idea that your real name is Arthur Kirkland._**'

I deleted the texts, put my cellphone back into the front pocket, and decided to take a nap until Alfred comes back.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Alfred Jones point of view.**

**Roommate **

**By waterrain**

"Mattie, I'm going to become a part time stripper."

"What?"

"So don't go to Viva la Vida, Okay. Anyway I have become someone's roommate and stuff. His name is Arthur Kirkland. I'll be grabbing my luggage, be on my heroic way, and-"

"Why?"

"Duh because my stripper name would be…The Hero."

You are an idiot, Alfred."

"Anyway, It's not a for sure thing. Later on have to go to an interview that Feliks se-"

"Figure your cross-dressing best friend with that valley girl way of talking with suggest for you to become a slutty stripper. I hope you don't get that job."

"Screw you not really because that would be sick since we are siblings. Quit dissing my best friend and I will become a stripper. If I don't get hired at Viva La Vida I will go to every single strip joint and one of those places will hire me."

I stormed away, walked upstairs, and grabbed my huge luggage bag that was so full that the zipper almost busted when I packed it. My twin shook his head and sighed heavily.

"I don't think mom and dad will approve of you becoming a part time stripper."

"I don't care, Mattie. I don't think they go out to strip joints and junk so they won't find out unless you tell."

"I won't tell them…That their son decided to go and ruin his life by becoming a stripper."

"What do you have against strippers?"

"Nothing, but I don't want my twin becoming one."

I rolled my eyes before using one hand to open the front door and my twin stepped in front of me.

"What if something happens to you, Alfred?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

"What if you get rap-"

"Jeez, Mattie. Stop worrying about the what if's and I'll call you every day just to let you know I'm alive."

My twin grabbed my luggage and decided to take it the rest of the way for me. I decided to give him a hug. He can be annoying and a whole lot of other stuff, but he's my twin brother and I can't stay pissed off at him for long. The longest silent treatment I have ever given him was six hours because he made me cry by listing all of my flaws like eating too much junk food, mentioning that no good pimple that refused to take a hike, and…Seriously, His list was really long.

"Good luck, Alfie. The house is going to be quiet without you."

"Heh, Good luck with your online courses. I'll call you later."

"I won't tell mom and dad about your plans of becoming a stripper. I think it would give them a panic attack."

"Thanks, Mattie."

My luggage was placed inside of the trunk and it was closed. I got into my car, buckled up, waved at my twin, and turned the key.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Arthur Kirkland's point of view.**

**Roommate **

**By waterrain**

I heard the door open, kept my green eyes firmly closed, and after a moment heard Alfred's voice.

"Looks like Arthur is sleeping."

Idiot, I'm not asleep. His voice sounds so bloody cheerful. I'm not a big fan of happy go freakin lucky people, but I do at times enjoy making them have a sad expression. I heard a zipper being undone, something being pulled out, and being rolled out.

"Heh, Bet he is going to be so surprised to see batman poster on the living room wall. Jeez, I don't know which bedroom belongs to him. Guess I'll let him borrow my heroic blanket." Alfred's voice sounded sulky, childish, and I bet he was pouting. I felt a soft blanket being laid on me and it covered my entire body. Alfred was giggling, pat me on the head, and I'm good at pretending to be asleep.

"Sleep tight and have sweet dreams, old polite dude."

I was tempted to open my eyes and show him that I'm not old nor am I bloody polite. However I have plenty of self-control. His cell ringed and I mentally rolled my eyes at the ring tone. Honestly, It sounded preppy and annoying as hell.

"Hey, Feliks. My twin brother Mattie thinks I'll become a slutty stripper if I get hired and stuff. Plus that my life will be ruined. I don't care. He also mentioned mom and dad won't approve, but Mattie will not tell them. Seriously, Why the heck does Mattie think that strippers are slutty? I'm still a bit pissed off with him, but I'll get over it. I wonder if I'll get hired. I'm pretty darn sexy, but looks are not everything. Will I have do lap dances? I have never given anyone a lap dance and the only time I saw one in action was in some movie. What kind of moves do I got to have to be a stripper? Feliks, Do you think I gained weight? Last week Mattie said I put on some weight.. Everyone thinks he so damn polite that it's annoying as heck."

I was very correct about Alfred Jones being a talker. He should use that mouth to deep throat, he ought to be kissed thoroughly to keep him speaking, and I think if he was properly buggered in his arse that the only words out of his pretty lips would be 'Hah', 'More', 'Faster', and 'Ngh'. He would be a moaning mess and I'm getting a hard on thinking about it.

Bloody hell, I want to be the one to shut him up. Alfred's seemingly endless fucking talking really is asking for me to shut him up by kissing him on the lips, putting my cock inside of that mouth, and ending it all with me buggering his arse. Will he ever stop talking?

I opened my eyes and sat up. The blond haired American had a deer in the headlights expression. I reframed from smugly smirking at him and briefly noticed the blanket looked like the American Flag. Alfred ended his call, looked at me, and had a sheepish expression.

"Did I wake you up, Arthur?"

I smiled politely at him and placed a hand on his right shoulder. Oh, It's not as if I was thinking of doing anything sexual to shut that pretty mouth of yours Alfred. It's not as if I think your lips would be put to good use by giving me a blowjob. I'll be nice and polite a very good sport because I'm still going to put on a marvelous act of being a nice polite man.

"I will show you which bedroom belongs to you, Alfred. Please follow me."

I have changed my mind. I will be there with Antonio to interview Alfred Jones, but the poor thing will not know it is me. Oh, Yes the interview will be quite fun and one that the American will not forget.

I'm going to show up wearing a dark green wig, have earrings in all of my ear holes, tongue ring, tattered black jeans, black combat boots, and so on. He will only know me as England co-owner of Viva La Vida and I will make the interview highly uncomfortable for him. I might make him demonstrate a lap dance on me…Oh, I do believe I will be given the pleasure of seeing Alfred blushing and looking completely embarrassed.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^ What do you think of Arthur?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank you to those who have reviewed ^_^ This chapter is in Alfred Jones point of view. **

**Roommate **

**By waterrain**

The bedroom is like a blank canvas waiting to be created by someone. There is not even bed sheets or a small pillow. Jeez, Smells like hospital in here and I don't like going there because I almost always have to get some sort of shot. At least the bed is not tiny or anything because that would suck.

"I hope you will enjoy decorating this bedroom to your own personal liking."

Gosh, He is so polite and nice sounding that I feel really uncomfortable along with feeling the urge to say something to piss him off. Come on, Alfred. It has not even been a day and you have to live with this dude for three years….Crap.

"There's no pillow."

"I can let you borrow one of my pillows until you buy your own pillow, Alfred."

How can a person be this nice and polite? It's a bit creepy, but got to get over it and just accept that Arthur Kirkland is an overly polite dude. At least he's not a violent guy that enjoys beating the crap out of weaker people because that type of person really pisses me off and brings out my need to heroically kick some ass. Seriously, Not cool for people to beat up the weaker peeps.

"That's alright, Arthur. I'm going to go out with my friend and stuff. So I'll just buy a pillow, but thanks..I mean thank you for the offer of borrowing your pillow."

I dropped my luggage onto the bare bed and searched for air fresher so that the really clean hospital smelling air will be gone. Hello, To sweet smelling strawberries and good bye to that hospital smell.

"Make sure when you return not to make a lot of noise for I'll be in bed sleeping soundly."

"Okay because it would not be heroic of me to wake up an innocently sleeping person."

Arthur walked out and closed the door. I turned my luggage upside-down, letting all the stuff I packed come out in a really messy manner, and I couldn't stop smiling because it feels good to see some disorder at times. My cell phone beeped and I looked at the text.

_Hey, Alfie. I'll be there in about an hour and pick you up for your stripper interview. Oh, I bought you an outfit for your interview and I'm sure you will get hired! Just trust me, Alfie. From The Marvelously Fashionable Feliks._

As long as it's not a skirt or dress I'll wear it. I really want to be hired and prove my twin wrong! I will get hired to become a part-time stripper. My nickname will be 'The Hero' and it will be epic.

"Alfred, I'm going out to eat and not sure when I will be back."

"Okay. Be safe, Arthur."

After all I don't want anything happening to my roommate. I would be seriously screwed over if Arthur Kirkland dies. I'm sure he'll be alright as long as he's not overly polite to a punk because then said punk might get pissed off and decide to knife him…Crap.

"Arthur make sure to bring some pepper spray with you just in case! If you don't have any pepper spray then hurry and buy some pepper spray!" I called out loudly and didn't get a reply from him. I'm sure Arthur will be okay since he has lasted this long.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Arthur Kirkland's point of view.**

**Roommate **

**By waterrain**

Alfred Jones is an idiot for why the fuck would I need pepper spray? Does he think I'm a bloody easy target and can't defend myself from a damn prick that is looking for a damn fight. Speaking of pricks here comes…

"Hey, Arthur. You look pissed off. Somebody dump your lame tea into the awesomely epic ocean?" Gilbert asked gleefully.

"Fuck off."

"Hah, I'll fuck off to your high school photo in my awesome year book."

I swiftly punched Gilbert in the face and begun to walk away from him.

"That didn't hurt, bitch!" Gilbert cried out, I causally flipped him off, and didn't look back. If I had more time he would be in the hospital with a broken leg for calling me a 'Bitch', but I will get him later. That annoying German git never learns his lesson. No matter how much I punch, kick, and yell at him. No matter how many times I put him into the hospital. Without fail he always provokes me in that loud annoying voice and I believe Gilbert has a damn death wish, but I will not have that prick die by my hands.

I broke his left arm two days ago, but yet he still has the bloody nerve to pick a fight with me. My cell phone rings and it is Antonio.

"Hello."

"Arthur, It is best to just ignore Gilbert instead of beating him up." Antonio stated firmly and I gave a short mocking laugh. Ignoring Gilbert is impossible for that dolt can't keep his mouth shut, he won't stop his annoying as hell cackling, and he won't stop coming back for more.

"I'll be there with you to interview, Alfred Jones. Did Gilbert call you?"

"Yes."

"You are friends with a shameless pervert and with a brainless German."

"They are my best friends. At least I have friends unlike you, Kirkland." Antonio said in a chilling voice that would make anyone shiver, but not me.

"I don't need any damn friends. I'll be at Viva la Vida in thirty minutes." I commented before ending the call. My phone inside of my front pocket and Antonio is upset with me, but I don't give a damn. Who needs friends? I do not need them. I do not want them.

Funny on how a long time ago I wanted to have friends, but no one wanted to be friends with someone that has 'Caterpillar Eyebrows'. I recall grabbing a razor, shaving off my eyebrows, and no one wanted to be friends with someone that has 'No Eyebrows'. My eyebrows grew back and once again became 'Caterpillar Eyebrows'. I tried making friends, but no one wanted to be my friend. I was just a lonely boy trying to make at least one friend. Children can be pretty damn cruel. The world is a cruel place.

When I entered into middle school that lonely boy with large eyebrows trying to make a friend was gone. In that boy's place was a punk with large eyebrows, a foul mouth, fists ready to go flying at the slightest insult, and no longer wanting to make a friend.

When I entered into high school that was when I started drinking whiskey, smoking cigarettes, and party crashing. In the middle of tenth grade got kicked out of school and I moved to the United States Of America.

My Aunt was the one that brought me to the United States, did some paper work, and enrolled me into a private school. I met Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert.

I decided to stop drinking alcohol, smoking, and getting into trouble at school. The main reason was that I didn't want to cause too much trouble for my Aunt. She had came to England from America, adopted me from my parents, and brought me to America. My parents were sick of my terrible behavior and couldn't take it anymore.

My Aunt was my mother's half-sister and they have the same father. I graduated from high school and got a part-time job. I went into college, a year later my Aunt told me 'Arthur, I'll be in England for a week and I'm sure you will be okay without the Heroine for a week.' We shared a laugh and she grinned at me before commenting 'I'm a pretty awesome, Aunt. Right?'

At the airport I had hugged her good-bye, she hugged me back, and I watched as my Aunt walked away with her baby blue suitcase. The next day I found out my Aunt's plane crashed, no one survived, and it was worst day of my entire life. I had broken down in tears at the news and couldn't stop crying. Why did it have to be her plane that crashed? Why did this happen to my Aunt? She was a mavelous person and never bitter towards anyone. She laughed, smiled, and always made me laugh when she called herself The Heroine.

Antonio and I became Co-Owners of Viva La Vida. I dropped out of college, got a tattoo of a butterfly on my neck since my Aunt loved those fragile insets, and had that butterfly be baby blue in color since it was her favorite color.

It has been six years since my Aunt was killed in that crash. I have not spoken to my parents or siblings in six years. I wonder what my Aunt would say if she saw me now?

I glanced down at my watch and there is no time to be lost in memory lane.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^**


End file.
